Evil Hearts
by IsaInsomnia
Summary: Harry comes back to school, but something has changes. His old friends will not speak to him. Who will he rely on? Rated M for smut in later chapters
1. Beginning

A/N: Hey, my first story on this user :) Used to have a different account but I deleted it...  
This story, however, is brand new.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved.

Chapter One.

Harry stood, leaning against a wall, picking up a cigarette from his pocket. Smoking; a rather nasty habit he had picked up this summer. His mind darkened as he thought of what had happened just that summer, but he didn't wish to think of this right now. He picked up a lighter, he couldn't use his wand, seeing as he had not yet returned to school.

He stood in a dark alley all alone, he knew it was not what the regular Harry Potter would have done, but just for tonight, he was not the usual Harry. Tomorrow he would pack his bags, and the day after that, he would go to Hogwarts, to start his seventh year. He needed a breath of freedom before he was locked away in some old building with all of his enemies and former friends.

He heard laughter, and not long after, a group of people passed him, apparently they were going into this seemingly abandoned alley to vomit or do other inappropriate things they had been thrown out of the pub right up the street for doing. He watched them, they paid no attention to him whatsoever. He couldn't care less. If he wanted to be noticed he could just go right back into the Wizarding World. He would get enough stares there already. Traitor. They had called him. He made one mistake, and all of a sudden, their hero had turned into a traitor, lowlife scum and other not so nice things. He lighted his cigarette, realizing he had not done this before, fascinated by his own thoughts. The people who had passed him, stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of the lighter.

"What was that?"

"Did you hear something?"

He laughed, he couldn't help it, he was amused by their helplessness, and like a beast watching it's prey, he didn't move.

One of them turned to his direction. It was a girl, a pretty girl, but she didn't see him. Too much alcohol in her system, he supposed.

He felt like doing something drastic, like scaring them, but he did not move, and eventually, they lost interest, walked past him again and out to the open street. He couldn't help but hope that they would get hit by a car, it was the kind of morbid thoughts he had been having lately, since Lord Voldemord possessed him. He was still inside his mind, but not as much as he had been in the middle of the summer.

He heard steps. Someone was approaching him. He didn't care, but let his cigarette fall down at the ground, just in case he needed both of his hands free to fight.

"So this is where you have been hiding." A boy with raven hair, and the unmistakable trademark scar on his forehead became visible as the gloomy moon shone down upon them for just a moment.

"I've been expecting you." Harry said.

"Of course you have, we can't be that long apart without meeting, you know." The boy came closer towards him.

"I know." Harry said, as they melted together. A neat little trick he had learned during the summer, to send out a copy of himself to do business he'd rather not do.

Someone clapped.

"This alley has been far to crowded for my taste." Said Harry, and looked above him, towards the source of the clapping.

"A nice trick indeed." Harry could almost _hear _the smirk in his voice.

"Ron."

"Harry."

"You bore me."

"You bored me first." Ron whined childishly, then turned to a more serious voice. "That's why we're not friends anymore. You're far too boring."

"Will you stop the whining and the ridicule and tell me why you have come?" Harry had no time to play games with his former friend.

"Well, I just wanted to drop by and give you one final warning not to return to school this year."

"But, oh my, how I miss the knowledge I gain at Hogwarts." Mocked Harry.

"I am serious, we will not give you any further warning."

"Fine by me, then I don't have to talk to any of you."

"Harry." Ron's voice turned sad. "Will you not even consider to join us again?"

"I joined you once before, and it ruined my life. I will not. This is my answer."

"This is you absolute last chance." Ron pleaded.

"I have given you my answer a thousand times already, will you now leave me?"

Ron nodded, and jumped down to Harry's level. "You look awful."

"You look pathetic, now leave." Harry's eyes hardened. Inside his mind there was a voice screaming for revenge and blood. "LEAVE!"

Ron turned, looking afraid, and disappeared into the shadows.

'_He's weak, you could have killed him. Why did you not kill him you stupid fool? That would have been the end of it, the war and everything. They would have taken his death as an example of what happens when you stand up against Harry Potter.'_

"I will not tell you this again, shut up stupid voice, I do not need you." Harry closed his eyes as if it would get the voice to leave, he knew it would not work, it had in the beginning, but the voice was just craving more and more, it would leave him for now, but it would be back soon.

He started walking, he really needed a drink...

End of chapter 1.


	2. Control

A/N: Thanks for all your rewievs.. I really appreciate it a lot. :)

Harry didn't see the floor before it hit him in his head. "Ouch." He groaned, followed by laughter. The pub was mostly full of people he had no idea who were, the rest he only barely knew, that because he had talked to them for a full hour about why red apples were much better than green, even though he thought the opposite.

He pushed the floor away from his head, and used one of his arms to feel if he had any bruises on his face, but it wouldn't listen to him, and poked him in the eye instead. A roar of laughter quickly emerged from those who were watching him. He tried to stand up, he really did, but he didn't seem to control his own body. Suddenly someone came to his rescue and yanked him up by his arm. Harry embraced whoever this person was, not because he was so happy that he finally was on his feet, but because if he didn't, he wouldn't have been on his feet that much longer.

"I know you love me, Potter, but you don't have to show it in public, I really don't like that." The person said.

Harry tried to focus on who it was, but everything was a blur.

"Come on, I'm going to take you somewhere else."

Harry felt his body being lifted, and then carried.

He woke. With the sunshine so merciless shining upon his eyes, he wouldn't be able to sleep much longer anyways, so he rose from the bed. Well aware of the fact that he had no idea where he was, he took a closer look at his surroundings. "Where _am _I?" He thought. The curtains hung by the side of the window, dark red curtains, made of the finest silk, and shimmered like blood in the daylight. He was surrounded by grotesque art of peoples head's being chopped of and monsters that were so ugly he could barely look at them.

A door opened, no one entered, and the door remained open.

"Who is it?" Harry asked concerned, a bit concerned.

"Hold on one minute." A voice said, and entered the room. Malfoy stood in the doorway, looking directly at him. "You didn't expect that did you?" He said and smirked.

"I sort of did. No one else in the entire Wizarding community would put me in a bed this day an age, they would probably just have left me in the bar to rot."

"How do you know I wasn't a muggle?"

Harry smiled. "I doubt a muggle would have a poster of Victor Krum on their wall." He said and pointed at the poster of a man flying around on a broom.

"Good point." Said Draco and moved towards Harry with a tray full of food. "I wasn't sure of what you preferred, so I just brought you the entire kitchen."

Harry laughed. "I see. You didn't have to do that. You know, I can walk."

"Just wanted to do something nice." Draco shrugged.

"I appreciate it nevertheless."

Draco sat in silence while Harry finished his meal, an apple.

"What an appetite you have." Said Draco as Harry declined any more food.

"I'm sure you didn't 'rescue' me just to sit and talk about food."

"I rescued you so that some weirdo would not walk up to you and beat you up whilst you were lying there totally defend less."

"What a knight in shining armour you are. But I know you Malfoy, you never do anything for anyone except yourself."

"Perhaps I just wanted to help you because in a weird kind of way, I actually have come to like you during the summer."

"Well, that would make sense as I don't like myself very much right now."

"We have always had a different take on things, haven't we?"

"Shut up and tell me why you are being so nice to me."

Draco looked down, and developed a sudden interest in a cushion that was lying on the floor. "I have my reasons."

"Fine." Said Harry shortly, knowing that this was probably the best answer he would get out of Malfoy.

So they sat in uncomfortable silence, waiting for the other to speak. Finally Draco spoke.

"I'm going down to the kitchen with this." He pointed at the food tray. "You can take a shower or whatever. Bathroom is down the hall and to the left. Towels are underneath the sink. You can borrow some of my clothes if you like." Then he pointed at a locker near the bed. "It's all in there." He took the tray and carried it outside the room. "Oh, and.. the room is soundproof, so.. feel free to scream or cry or whatever you good-people do when showering." Harry heard Draco say as he left. Harry listened to his footsteps as they faded away and decided to take a shower. After all, it would do him good.

* * *

The bathroom was not as big as Harry had imagined, although, he had imagined it including a swimming pool. With black stone walls and a black floor lit with white bright lights, Harry thought that this was a very personal bathroom, and he almost felt afraid to use it. 

He felt as though he was being watched, but dismissed this as normal paranoia.

He undressed, feeling the cool floor beneath his feet, shivering with cold, he walked beneath the shower and the water started flowing automatically. The water had a perfect temperature, and Harry could feel his whole body enjoying the treatment the water gave him as it caressed his body with gentle strokes. He picked up the shampoo, opened it, a white substance came out and he started massaging in his hair with it.

He felt that his body was enjoying itself immensely, and he started to stroke his dick while he washed out the shampoo. He wouldn't last long, he knew that, it had been all too long ago since he had taken care of himself. He thought of a girl. A girl with no name, who only existed to please him. He imagined her getting down on her knees and licking him gently where his fingers currently were placed. He massaged the tip of his shaft, a tiny drop of white liquid emerged, and he moaned. He sat down with his back against the wall, and concentrated all of his mind on his shaft. He stroked it faster and faster. He moaned so loud that he was sure that if it had not been for the fact that the bathroom was soundproof, Draco would have surely heard him. He didn't hold back his orgasm when it came. He gripped his shaft harder as the orgasm took control of his whole body, and all he could do for more than 20 seconds after, was to sit with his eyes closed, enjoying the fact that his whole body was finally satisfied.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that he had cummed all over the shower, but that it quickly disappeared as the water reached it.

He smiled.


End file.
